


Let's Dance

by kittyterrific



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: F/M, prewar nonsense, probably proof op has never danced ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 13:14:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19318915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittyterrific/pseuds/kittyterrific
Summary: Jane convinces Mr. House to dance with her





	Let's Dance

It was another typical party among the rich and elite, and one of the most wealthy of all Robert House was among them. He was chatting to a group of businessmen until he felt someone grip at his shoulder from behind him. He turned his head slightly and recognized who the hand belonged to right away. He looked straight forward and a small smirk formed on his face. 

“You know Jane my dear, if you are going to intervene and attempt to surprise me you should not wear the jewelry I gave you.” The other men around had stopped speaking and were interested to see what was going to happen next. 

Jane let go off his shoulder and darn he was right of course. She was wearing a bracelet Robert had given her for her 35th birthday. “You have a good point Robert and a good memory despite your age.” He was older than her after all. 

That comment caused him to turn around which was probably the point and he fell for it. He looked his girlfriend over, she was wearing a light yellow dress with short sleeves, a light touch of make up, and had a pink flower clip in her hair, she looked amazing. 

“You are a lucky woman…” He was so distracted by her beauty he forgot what he was going to say about the age comment.

Jane smiled up at the older man as she moved in closer to him. “I am.” She stood on her toes and gave him a peck on the check. 

Jane was one of the few people who could get Robert House to smile and he was surely doing so after she kissed his cheek. “Gentlemen it was nice speaking to you all but now I most accompany Miss Jane as she gets a drink.” He took Jane's hand and lead her away from the other men. 

“I hope Mr. House is going to buy Miss Jane a drink.”

Before they made it over to where the bartender was Jane noticed other couples had began dancing to the music entertainment for the night. It was just a female singer playing the piano and singing a ballad. The couples were dancing slowly together and she wanted to do that now. She had never danced with her boyfriend before. “Actually before we start drinking Robert, can we dance first? Just to one song at least.” 

Robert came to a sudden halt and looked at the people dancing as well, and then back down at his girlfriend. “You really want to dance?” 

He knew how, his grandmother who had raised him after his parents had died had taught him proper ballroom dancing a long time ago. He had never done it before with an actual romantic partner. He was not able to do so with his last serious partner being as he was a man. That sort of relationship was sadly looked down upon still among a lot of these rich sorts of people. He was allowed to be more open with his girlfriend, though he still was not out about being bisexual to most people, not even Jane was aware of it. 

“Yes please, it will be fun honey.” Now it was her turn to grab his hand and she led him over to the dance floor. 

“Alright, I see you are quite insistent about this.” He waited for the current song to be over with and once the new one started he got them both in the correct positions. His hand holding hers, the other touching her back and he lead the way. 

“For a second there I was thinking maybe you didn't know how to dance.” She easily followed his lead, luckily neither of them had two left feet.” 

“I learned quite a long while ago, it is more like I never did this in public before.” 

“Really? With all the ladies that swoon over you, I find that hard to believe.” Speaking of such women, they were watching them dance and mumbling about how Jane was so lucky or how did anyone ever think Mr. House was into men. 

Robert stopped moving because he had an idea. His hand let go of hers and joined the one on her back, using the little strength he had to dip her a bit. He smiles again as he held her there. “None of them mattered to me like you do my dear Jane.” 

Jane smiles up at him, he was too sweet and she enjoyed being held like this. “Oh Robert….” 

He couldn't keep her like that for too long as he moved her up right again. The song had come to an end and Jane threw her arms around his shoulders and she kissed his cheek once again. “I love you so very much.” 

“I love you too and I take it this means you enjoyed yourself.” He most certainly did, more than he had expected too. 

“Of course, I always enjoy spending time with you especially when we do something new together.” 

“I found this new experience to be enjoyable as well. Now why don't you and I grab a drink unless you have any more ideas before we do so?” 

“Hmm…” At the moment Jane really couldn't think of anything. “I got nothing else darling so yes, let's go enjoy a nice drink.” 

That's exactly what the couple was going to do next, grab a nice and expensive bottle of wine to drink together.


End file.
